When Life Gives You Lemons & More
by Reveneration
Summary: A collection of random stories between Atem and Yuusei. Somewhat related to the 'You're A Wizard, Aibou AU'. Shameless derp. Everyting from derp to fluff and back again. Non-canon/AU/Synchroshipping
1. Sherbet Lemon

**AN:  
>Shameless lemon for my tumblr fans.<strong>

**DerPotter. Somewhat related to Harry Potter Fans: Yuusei and Atem**

**ENJOY!**

**(mostly you, Tinny and Aibou)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi came home after a night out with Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda. While Atem and Yuusei had gone to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, he had decided to skip the movie and do something more... well, productive. He dared to peer inside the den where he heard some muffled sobs. Yuusei was clinging to Atem, the pair wrapped in one another's arms while they cried. Both were dressed in their robes and still wore their special edition 3D glasses. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes at the pair. Atem looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Aibou," he whispered, taking a tissue to blow his nose with. "T-That movie was... was just..." He bit his lip and blew his nose again.<p>

"No... N-No homo," choked out Yuusei, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting down hard on his knuckles. Yugi had to admit, he'd never seen Yuusei like this before. He was nearly in hysterics.

"It's just a movie, you guys," said Yugi, picking up a magazine left on the couch. "What's the big-"

"Aibou, get out," said Atem through his tearful sobs. "Just... just get out."

Thank god, thought Yugi, turning around and leaving the two of them to cry it out.

Atem rubbed Yuusei's back for a moment before they broke apart, sitting up and both blowing their noses and trying to compose themselves. It was Yuusei that was able to fall into his neutral expression first, though his eyes were puffy and red from the time spent silently crying in the theatre. Atem almost blushed when he recalled the way Yuusei had taken his hand when Snape looked at Harry and whispered that he had his mother's eyes. He'd gripped Atem's hand hard and taken in a sharp breath. Throughout the memories he'd sat with tears silently running down his cheeks. But all Atem could vividly remember was that warm palm pressed to his own, fingers curled tightly in a grip that had sent warm shivers along his arm.

"You okay?" he murmured to his friend, hesitantly taking a tissue and brushing a stray tear from Yuusei's cheek. Yuusei looked over, eyes widening for a brief second before they simply flicked downward. He then nodded and stood, pulling off his robes. Atem was shocked to see that Yuusei wore only his pants underneath. He stood bare-chested with the black fabric over one arm. Atem stood also and offered a smile. "Let's go put these in the wash. Then we can go upstairs and add these ticket stubs to our collection."

Once the washer was started (Atem had become very good at doing laundry over the past year) Atem led Yuusei back to the room they shared. Atem had insisted on getting bunk beds with matching Harry Potter sheets, and that was what he got after many long talks with Yugi about how important it was for him. Though they also kept a double on the other side of the room for company.  
>Atem kicked his shoes off and look over at Yuusei once more. "It's sad that this was the last movie. Had you not seen it before? When you were in your time?"<p>

"Living in the Satellite made it hard to find the movie, let alone the parts to build a player so it could work. I never saw any of them until now," replied Yuusei, rolling his shoulders back for a moment. He began looking for a shirt, seemingly unaware of the way Atem's eyes moved along his spine and shoulders. But before Atem could look away, Yuusei turned. "Done staring?"

Atem turned red. "I wasn't! I was... Just..." He looked for an excuse, but they all escaped him. Yet before he could simply just apologize, Yuusei closed the short distance between them and crushed his lips to Atem's. Yuusei threaded his fingers through Atem's hair, holding their position for a moment before he pulled back. The expression on Yuusei's face was unreadable as ever, his eyes giving away nothing. He went to step back but Atem grabbed Yuusei's hips and pulled him close, letting their lips touch again. Yuusei's chest was exposed to Atem's hands, and he took full advantage. He ran his fingers down Yuusei's spine, listening for when his companion's breathing would hitch or quicken when he found a tender area. His shoulders, his arms... Damn, Yuusei kept in good shape.

Atem's eyes snapped open when Yuusei pushed him back against the wall. A low groan formed in the back of his throat while he felt Yuusei's hands pulling at his clothes, peeling his shirt away and then working on his belt. Yuusei fumbled a little but soon Atem heard the metal clatter to the floor. For a moment he was worried about disturbing Aibou, but those thoughts left him soon enough when Yuusei began to trail lovebites down his shoulder.

"N-No marks," he growled, forcing Yuusei back a few steps. Both were breathing heavily, Yuusei's eyes darkening with... Was it lust? Atem wasn't sure. His companion never seemed to show emotions. Their time apart was short-lived, as Atem closed the space once more and tugged at Yuusei's belt. His lips touched Yuusei's shoulder, breath hot and moist against Yuusei's skin. Things were nearly a blur as Atem let Yuusei's pants fall, fingers moving from Yuusei's hips to his shoulders. He could feel the tightly coiled muscles under Yuusei's skin, tensed under Atem's fingers. He felt Yuusei remove his leathers which left the pair to stand there in nothing but their boxers. Yuusei was breathing hard, lips swollen just a little from their kisses.

Atem smirked, eyes narrowing slightly. "Lay down," he murmured. He could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers, begging to be released. Begging to be touched. He'd never imagined that he'd be standing here nearly nude with Yuusei just a foot away.  
>Yuusei only snorted to Atem's words. "I'm not so good with the submissive role," he replied, rolling his shoulders back.<br>Atem scowled. "I used to be a pharaoh, you know. I'm not exactly used to it, either."  
>"Don't you start that shit again," growled Yuusei. He gripped Atem's hips firmly and pulled him close once more, looking down at his companion with a look that Atem finally came to recognize as lust. Atem gasped in surprise when he felt Yuusei move them, his back pressing against the sheets. Yuusei's weight kept him pinned for only a moment before he rolled their bodies and grinned down at his companion. "Let's take a look at your wand, why don't we?" he breathed.<p>

-xxxx-

Yuusei was panting, eyes shut tight while Atem's lip skimmed over his chest and down his stomach. His abdomen tightened when Atem's tongue dipped into his navel, teasing it for a brief moment before he trailed further south. He felt the soft cotton of his boxers slide down his legs and he finally opened his eyes. Atem had also undressed, leaving the pair nude at last. Yuusei was about to make a retort to Atem's earlier comment but it turned into a drawn out moan when he felt warm fingers grasp his aching erection and pump it slowly. "Atem," he hissed, fingers clenching at the sheets. "Fuck..."

"Later," came the smug reply. Yuusei propped himself up on his elbows to look down and meet Atem's eyes, the crimson irises the same colour as the Gryffindor sheets on his bed. Were they really that red? Yuusei had never really noticed before. Then again, he didn't exactly spend all his time looking at Atem's eyes. This was just a one – Oh dear god.  
>He bit his lip to stop himself from groaning when he felt the tip of Atem's tongue circling the head of his erection. Atem's mouth covered him, his tongue circling and laving at the underside of his member. It was perfection. He'd never felt anything like this before.<p>

The oral attention was short-lived, however. Yuusei gave a small cry of protest but was silenced by Atem's lips. His tongue slipped between Atem's lips and he finally gave in and let out a moan. Atem's fingers curled around his member again and Yuusei jerked his hips. "Damnit," he growled. "Are you just going to keep teasing me?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. Atem only chuckled and nipped at his bottom lip.  
>"Turn over."<p>

Yuusei bit the inside of his cheek but obliged. He'd get Atem back for this later. He shifted to roll onto his stomach, using his elbows to brace his body weight while he moved onto his knees, levelling his back. He shivered when he felt Atem's fingers running down his spine, and over his back, probing and feeling each muscle. He felt as if his companion was memorizing him. Discovering him. "Atem," he muttered, but closed his eyes in pleasure after a moment when he felt Atem's heavy breath against his neck. He loved it.

He opened his eyes again when he felt Atem shift to reach over into the night stand. He withdrew a bottle of lube, and Yuusei nearly choked on a laugh. "Are you kidding me?" he said upon reading the label. "They made that?"  
>Atem laughed. "Yeah. Found it a few weeks ago."<br>Yuusei snorted. The bottle read 'Hogwarts: Magical Sensation'. It was oddly appropriate for the occasion. He clenched his fists into the sheets when he felt Atem preparing him, and he tensed again when Atem's weight shifted again.

"Relax."

"Easy for you to say," replied Yuusei.

"Don't worry. I'll just... Slytherin," teased Atem, teeth closing around the shell of Yuusei's ear and tugging gently. It wasn't painful, but the tugging sent a pleasurable jolt down to the tip of his member. He clenched his teeth and then...

Fucking hell that hurt!

Yuusei groaned, leaning forward and panting hard as he adjusted to Atem's size. He let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, which prompted Atem to reach down and take Yuusei's erection once more. He pumped slowly while Yuusei gritted his teeth and waited until the burning pain went away.

Had it been minutes? Hours? Maybe seconds. He didn't know how long it had been before he nodded stiffly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," muttered Yuusei, nodding again. "I'm ready."

Atem moved his hips, thrusting and moaning against Yuusei's neck. Together they thrusted and made sounds of pleasure, eyes opening and closing against the building orgasm. Atem bit down on Yuusei's shoulder and grunted, his hand still moving along Yuusei's shaft. Yuusei finally let out a gasp and slumped forward, Atem's hand releasing his twitching member to brace himself over Yuusei's body. Yuusei's eyes squeezed shut once more as he rode out his orgasm, sensing that Atem was close to his own. Finally, Yuusei felt Atem's body shudder and collapse above his own.

The pair lay there, saying nothing while the simply panted. Finally, Atem sat up and laughed quietly, looking down at Yuusei. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For filling your Chamber of Secrets," he joked. The pair broke into laughter for a moment while Yuusei pulled himself up into a sitting position. "But I'd have to give you an O for that, Yuusei. Outstanding orgasm."  
>"Seems you used Expecto Patronum," replied Yuusei with another laugh. He then paused and leaned over, kissing along Atem's jaw until he finally placed a kiss on his swollen lips. "I hope you're not tired yet," he murmured. He pushed Atem down onto his back and began kissing down Atem's chest. "My turn."<p>

-xxxx-

Yugi opened the door to Atem and Yuusei's room after not hearing from them for a few hours. He knew he'd upset them, so he decided to apologize. He turned on the light, eyes widening as he stared at the sight before him. Yuusei and Atem were curled under the covers, Yuusei's arms around Atem, a hand stroking his hair back slowly.

"What the hell?"

Atem looked up and scowled at Yugi's angry expression. "It was for comfort!" he replied, waving his arms at Yuusei. "It's perfectly natural for us to seek comfort when we were both in such an emotional state!"  
>Yuusei just nodded with a neutral expression.<p>

Yugi sighed and shook his head while he fixed his eyes on his shoes. "You could've talked to me or something," he muttered, feeling a pang of hurt in his chest.

Sighing, Atem patted the space next to them. "So join us."

Yugi looked up for a moment and then sighed once more. He pulled his jacket off. "Fine. But this is the last time," he said. "And I mean it."


	2. At The Movies

**AN: Yeah, more smut.**

**I regret nothing.**

**After the first lemon. Related to the derPotter fic?  
>HELL IF I KNOW.<strong>

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT THE MOVIES<span>  
><strong>

Yuusei sipped his Dr. Pepper thoughtfully, watching while Atem and Yuugi got settled into their seats. Atem took his seat next to Yuusei and grinned, eyes flashing for a moment. "Ready for another Harry Potter movie day?" he said, reaching for the bag of popcorn in Yuusei's lap. He took a handful and picked carefully at each piece. Yuusei thought it was rather adorable how the former pharaoh never stuffed his face. He was almost dainty when he ate. Except for Nutella on toast. Dear god it was like watching a toddler eat.  
>Atem leaned his head against Yuusei's shoulder. Ever since the incident after the Deathly Hallows premiere, the two had accepted that they were... well, there were feelings. It had been a little strange at first to admit there was an attraction between the pair, but things progressed smoothly enough that they were comfortable with holding hands and doing little things like this.<br>Yuusei wrapped his arm around Atem's shoulders and glanced over at Yuugi. The boy always seemed a little uncomfortable when they got close. Probably still a weird feeling for him, Atem being so close to him and all.

When the previews came on, Yuusei was more focused more on Atem munching slowly on the popcorn than the trailers. Mostly because it was adorable, if he was being honest. Atem was undeniably beautiful in Yuusei's eyes. Despite being in this current time his skin still has a softness to it that told of a man used to luxury. The strong line of his jaw, the way he carried himself, the way his eyes could say everything and nothing all at once.  
>God, his eyes.<br>Yuusei smiled. He had to resist the urge to compare them to rubies. Atem hated it when he would use lines right out of a trashy erotica novel.

"_Atem! Your eyes sparkle and dance like a big, beautiful, red ruby!"  
>"Yuusei, I am going to fucking kill you."<em>

Yuusei was lazily toying with Atem's hair by the time the movie began. They sat in silence through the first twenty minutes before Atem lifted his head. Yuusei looked over, figuring he either wanted to talk or needed a bathroom break already. But he was met with a pair of warm lips. Not that he would ever complain, of course.  
>Atem's tongue probed lightly at his lips and Yuusei gave into the demand. Yuusei's hand slid down along Atem's back and rested just above his belt. They were in the back of the theatre, thankfully, but Yuusei didn't want to risk drawing any attention. For a moment he felt bad because of Yuugi sitting right next to them, but the boy's eyes were fixed on the screen ahead of him. The kiss started tame enough, but Yuusei soon felt the heat rising in him. His entire chest was on fire. His heart was pounding, his cheeks were flushed and there was a tightening in his pants.<p>

Yuusei stifled a moan when Atem's hand slid between his legs.  
>"F-Fuck! We're in the theatre!" he hissed, though the last thing he wanted was for Atem to stop. The former pharaoh had such a strange intoxicating effect on him. His lips, his eyes, his hands... Everything seemed to make Yuusei drunk.<br>"I think we're both in need of a bathroom break, don't you think?" said Atem, tongue dancing along the shell of Yuusei's ear. "Perhaps you need a refill?"  
>Yuusei grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him close. He planted a frantic, heavy kiss on Atem's lips and then pulled back. "Oh no, I think you're the one who needs the refill this time," he breathed. The pair smirked and stood, moving down the aisle and out of the theatre. Usually, nothing would come between them and their Harry Potter movies, but they'd seen this over a dozen times already. And of course, the pressing problem in Yuusei's loins was enough to convince him to miss a scene or two. They made their way to the bathroom, first looking inside to make sure no one was there. Thankfully the theatre had one of the handicap washrooms with just a toilet and sink. This bathroom door locked so no one could walk in on them.<br>Once they were sure no one was looking, they ducked inside and Atem locked the door. The moment their privacy was assured, Yuusei grasped Atem's hips and pulled him close to connect their lips once more. His hands slid up his sides before suddenly grasping Atem's wrists. He backed Atem up against the wall and pinned his arms above his head while he kissed hungrily along his jaw and neck. Yuusei loved hearing each small sound from his lover. A staggered gasp, a growl, and even something that was nearly a mewl but not quite. The sounds were more arousing than anything else. Know that it was he who made Atem feel this way... made him cry out in pleasure. Yuusei loved it.

His attention moved to Atem's belt after a few moments. He released his wrists to undo it, unaware of how heavy his breathing had become. All he was able to focus on was the heat of Atem's body and the painful strain of his erection. He needed him.

Atem seemed just as desperate, tugging so hard at Yuusei's belt that he nearly toppled over. Their lips never separated while their wandering hands managed to loosen the restricting clothing. Yuusei turned Atem around and smirked, pushing his body down over the sink. "No fighting this time?" he teased, letting out a breathless laugh. "That's a change."  
>He watched as Atem gripped the edges of the sink, head turning to look back at Yuusei. His eyes flashed in a way that made Yuusei's abdomen clench with desire. "I want you," he said simply between his soft pants. "Please..." It was nearly a whine. Atem begging? No, not quite begging, but Yuusei loved it nevertheless.<p>

"As you wish, then," murmured Yuusei, kissing the back of Atem's shoulder before he made his first thrust.

**-xxxx-**

Atem groaned, hand clenched tightly around the porcelain while Yuusei held onto his hips. He could feel Yuusei's lips grazing his neck while he panted, hot breath moist against Atem's skin. His bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. His toes curled and he leaned his head back to let Yuusei bite and suck on the skin on his neck and shoulders. He hadn't expected Yuusei to be this rough of a lover. Sure, this was by no means the first time he'd had Yuusei taking the dominate role, but he'd been gentler in bed. This was somewhere between frantic and lovemaking, though Atem couldn't say he disliked it. If anything, it was better than any other time before now. Yuusei knew where to touch, how hard to thrust, how fast to go...  
>"Damnit, Yuusei," he hissed, his breathing hitching when he felt Yuusei's warm palm curl around his erection.<br>"What?" said Yuusei with a short laugh, his words on the tail end of a heavy exhale. "Something wrong, Atem?"

Atem felt his cheeks flare as he clenched his teeth. "H-Harder," he growled. He had never expected to feel this kind of burning lust all through his body. Every inch of his skin screamed to be touched by the man he was more than willing to call his lover. Was that what they were? Lovers? Was that even a word people used anymore? He'd heard the term boyfriend, but was that it? Oh, fuck, he didn't know or give a damn right now.  
>"W-We need to hurry," he said between short breaths. "Aibou will... will wonder..."<br>"Do you really want me to hurry?"

Atem's jaw tightened again and he nearly let out a growl of frustration. "No," he finally whispered, almost humiliated. He felt Yuusei's lip return to his neck and he couldn't help but smirk. "You're getting off easy this time, Yuusei."  
>"Getting off is one way of putting it."<p>

Yuusei's hips moved hard against Atem's, eliciting a loud moan from him. Atem found his body responding to Yuusei's movement on his shaft and his lips all over his back and shoulders. He twisted his head back to meet Yuusei's heated lips. He needed the taste right before his orgasm shook his body. He let out a strangled gasp and one hand reached back to thread through Yuusei's hair, forcing him to stay close while his body went through a delicious high. He was, much like his companion, drunk off of the warmth of Yuusei's body and the heavy musk that came from sex.

Atem's back arched when he felt Yuusei tense and bite down on junction between his neck and shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to send hot jolt through his entire body. Yuusei remained braced over him , breathing heavily into Atem's neck for a long moment. The pair finally pulled apart, Atem groaning as the loss of the warmth of his companion. "Yuusei..."

Yuusei chuckled and kissed Atem's cheek while he tore off a few sheets of paper towel from the dispenser to clean up with. "Mm... You're flushed," he murmured. "I love it."

Atem found himself blush while he felt Yuusei clean up the mess he'd left behind. Atem then fixed his clothing and buckled his pants, watching while Yuusei did the same. Yuusei gave him an odd stare before his face broke into a rare smile. "You've got the goofiest look on your face right now," he murmured before brushing the back of his hand over Atem's cheek.

Atem unlocked the door after kissing Yuusei's palm and made sure the coast was clear. They slipped out and closed the door behind them, quickly exiting the area to return toward the theatre.  
>Just before Atem opened the theatre door, he felt Yuusei spin him around and pull him close. He kissed him with something Atem had yet to feel. It wasn't frantic, demanding, lust-filled... It was just...<p>

Soft.

When they pulled apart Atem blinked in surprise. "What was that for?"

Yuusei only smiled and opened the door. "Everything, really." When Atem passed he took took Yuusei's hand in response to the next words he heard.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."


	3. Perfect Timing

**AN: Dear god, will I ever stop?**

**Yeah, probably not.**

**MORE SYNCHRO DERP FOR YOU ALL.**

**-throws confetti-**

**It's 4 in the morning. I'll probably go back and rework this later.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atem was in the process of building his deck again. After so many practice duels with Yuusei he decided it was time to re-sort some cards and make sure it was structured well. Yuusei was out for the afternoon to run errands, as they were low on groceries and shampoo. Atem set his deck aside after a moment and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He'd been at this for over two hours and he was already rather tired. Not that it was boring, but because of how much thought and energy he invested into having the best deck possible.<p>

He looked at the time and frowned. Yuusei should've been home a while ago, but he hadn't heard the door.

The pair has been living together for just over a year. The results had been... interesting. The apartment was mostly done up with leather furniture and silver accessories at Atem's request. Yuusei had eventually put his foot down when he wanted the curtains in silver, however. Something about light quality.  
>The apartment was cozy enough, but spacious. Atem loved it. When Yuusei had found the listing in the paper they'd fallen in love with it at once. Yuugi had been happy to see them go.<br>Probably something to do with his complaint about losing sleep thanks to their 'obnoxious noises'.  
>They'd decided to move in together because in all honestly, Atem didn't see himself being able to live with anyone else. He and Yuusei lived easily together. Yuusei did the groceries and the cooking, and Atem did the cleaning and the taxes. Everything worked out well enough for them. Their spats were few and far between. The last one was about the lack of whole milk in the fridge.<p>

Atem chuckled and closed his eyes. He loved this. He liked the time with Yuusei and he liked that their relationship was mostly smooth sailing. They were out of the honeymoon phase, but things were still good. Very good.  
>Sure, the sex was still frequent and frantic at times, but they'd moved into something tenderer. More gentle. They even talked about what the next step would be for them. Yuusei expressed that he was fine with becoming civil partners, but wanted to wait.<p>

"_When one of us asks the question, I want it to be perfect."_

Though Atem knew people saw Yuusei as cold due to his lack of expression, he knew better. He'd seen Yuusei laugh. Smile. He'd seen him show anger, hurt, and fear. He'd held him the night he'd woken from a nightmare that left him shaking and sobbing. Atem was fully aware of the hurt Yuusei carried in his heart regarding his friends and family. And though Yuusei didn't talk about it often, it was shockingly emotional when he did.  
>But Atem loved him. That much was clear. And he knew the feelings were fully returned. Just a month ago, the pair had been out to dinner when Yuusei presented him with a ring. Not for engagement, but as a promise. A promise to always be with him and be faithful.<br>Atem couldn't remember a time where he'd smiled more.

He opened his eyes after a minute. He needed a drink.

He stood to go get a coffee, but suddenly felt a pair of arms slide around him. He gasped at first but then recognized the smell of Yuusei's body wash. "Yuusei! You're back," he said, but trailed off when he felt one hand move under his shirt and up his chest while the other unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down. Atem shivered and bit his lip for a moment. He wasn't unused to Yuusei being in this mood. He could tell Yuusei was aroused based on how his breathing was heavier and his hands almost desperate. Atem knew the feeling, however. It wasn't often, but there were times where one of them had these flares of lust. The results usually resulted in some of the best sex. Spontaneous. Frantic. Messy. Raw.  
>It was amazing.<p>

Atem let out a groan and looked back over his shoulder when he felt Yuusei's lips skimming the back of his neck. As much as he wanted Yuusei to go on he did have a task to finish.

"Yuusei, this isn't exactly the time-" he began.

"Where's your collar?" murmured Yuusei, his lips just grazing the shell of Atem's ear and causing a hot coil of pleasure to surge down his spine. He saw the flash in Yuusei's eyes and forced himself not to react in a way that would tell Yuusei just how much he wanted this. His cheeks turned red and he looked back down at the table.

"Well, I-"

"If this isn't the time, and you're neck is exposed…" Atem could almost feel the smirk against his shoulder while Yuusei's fingers crept over his body to pull his pants down enough to expose the top of his boxers. His other hand was busy toying with his chest. "Doing this won't set you off, right?" purred Yuusei, his tongue running slowly along Atem's neck.

Atem gripped the table hard, letting out a staggered gasp. "F-Fuck! Yuusei, I'm not… no I'm busy…" But his knees already felt weak. "Oh god."

Yuusei chuckled. "Mm. I've been thinking about this all day," said Yuusei, peeling Atem's shirt off and focusing on his pants. Skilled hands easily manoeuvred the clothing until Atem's flushed skin was exposed. He could've stopped him, yes, but he never did. He never could because he found he could never deny Yuusei when he was like this. Well... Okay. He never really denied Yuusei ever.

"About what?" Atem was about to turn around, but Yuusei pushed him down over the table, hands running from his hips up along his back and then back down. His fingers gripped the waistband of Atem's boxers and began to slide them down slowly to remove that last piece of clothing between them.

"Fucking you."

The answer was simply, but the words sent a jolt through Atem's body. He hardened when Yuusei spoke to him using such vulgar terms. He didn't protest when Yuusei kissed his neck and shifted his hips to make that first thrust. Atem cried out, eyes snapping shut at the sensation of having Yuusei inside him again. It was a feeling he never really got used to despite the pair being an active couple. His nails scratched at the table, fists alternating between clenching and relaxing to only tense moments later against the wood. How did he do this? How was one man able to intoxicate him? Though Yuusei often told him that he found himself constantly entranced by him, Atem wondered if it was the same. How he felt, anyway.  
>Atem let out a low hiss when Yuusei's nails dug into his hips. "A-Ah!" He clenched his jaw and let Yuusei drive his hips hard against his own. It was sometimes painful but Atem didn't mind. Not this kind of pain, anyway. Yuusei's goal was never to hurt him even when they were rough. Yes, they had tried a few bondage related things in bed though they never aimed to cause any pain that wasn't tolerable.<p>

Yuusei's body shifted. His hands planted against the table as his breathing quickened. He moaned into Atem's shoulder while their bodies began to tense. Atem felt his muscles tightened and coil as his orgasm began to rock his body.

"Yuusei!" he cried. His eyes shot open and he dug his nails hard into the desk. Cards were scattered everywhere, pens and pencils and paper strewn on the floor and over the desk. Yuusei's hand curled around Atem's member while his rode out his orgasm, breathing hard while Yuusei's body continued to move over his own. "I... I... Yuusei I can't..." It was almost painful to have his sensitive member caressed in the afterglow of his release.  
>Yuusei groaned and lurched forward when his own orgasm came. His arms moved to rest on Atem's hips, pulling him as close as possible until they were both left just panting.<p>

Yuusei stepped back and Atem finally turned around to look at his lover. Yuusei was still breathing heavily, and the look in his eyes told Atem that he was not satisfied.

While they gave themselves a short breather, Atem closed the space once more and kissed Yuusei's jaw. "Well, welcome home."  
>Yuusei gave a quiet laugh and kissed him. "Sorry. I wanted to surprise you," he teased, his nose skimming Atem's jaw. He then took in a sharp breath when Atem's fingers wrapped around his half-hardened member. "Atem..."<p>

"Mmm. Lay down."

-xxxx-

Yuusei shut his eyes and let out a low moan. Atem had led them back to the bedroom, not caring about the mess in the office. Yuusei settled back while Atem kissed down his body to his aching erection. When Atem's humid breath surrounded him he fisted his hands into the sheets and moaned again once Atem wrapped his lips around him.  
>Yuusei's hands threaded into Atem's hair and he moved his hips in time with Atem's gentle sucks. The pace soon picked up, however, and Yuusei was panting. "Oh god, Atem," he groaned, rocking his hips and feeling himself already close to release. He knew Atem wanted him to release soon, given all the work he was doing with his tongue.<p>

His back arched and he let out a cry of pleasure. He was always surprised that Atem was never one to pull away, his lips remaining wrapped tightly around Yuusei until his member softened.  
>"You're amazing," purred Yuusei, sitting up when Atem did. "I love that yo-"<p>

He suddenly found himself pinned under Atem, meeting the crimson eyes he'd grown to love so much. He knew how much Atem enjoyed sex face-to-face, and Yuusei was always aroused by the expressions that would play on Atem's regal features.  
>He lifted his hips while Atem's guided their bodies together. Yuusei's eyes closed when Atem entered him, their mood certainly slower from before.<br>Yuusei's arms wrapped around Atem's neck while the moved, sharing kisses and sweet nothings. Atem nibbled at his lower lip and Yuusei arched his back. "A-Atem..."

"Yuusei," he breathed in return. "Oh god, Yuusei... I-I... I'm..."

Yuusei pulled Atem closer, kissing him hard. Thrusting and groaning, they moved in a practiced rhythm until Yuusei felt Atem's shoulders tense under his hands. "Yes!" he groaned, eyes fluttering between open and closed when Atem's orgasm overtook him. They clung to one another until their breathing evened out and Atem rolled onto his side.

Yuusei looked over at him and let out a soft laugh. "I love you," he whispered, kissing his lover and closing his eyes again. "So. How's the deck coming along?"

Atem laughed. "I'll deal with that later. I'm happy like this right now."

A few minutes later, Yuusei opened his eyes when he felt the weight on the bed shift. Atem was look down at him, sitting up now with a soft look in his eyes. "Yuusei?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to marry you."

Yuusei closed his eyes again and nodded, reaching for Atem's hand and holding it close to his heart. "I'd like that."


End file.
